1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning sensor and an estimation method for estimating a direction and a location of a moving body by using a wireless signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method using a wireless signal has been examined as a method for recognizing a location and the like of a person (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-512526, International Publication No. 2014/141519, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-117972). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-512526 discloses a method for detecting a living body by using a Doppler sensor and International Publication No. 2014/141519 discloses a method for detecting a motion of a person and living body information by using a Doppler sensor and a filter. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-117972 discloses that a location and a state of a person who is a detecting object can be recognized by analyzing a component containing a Doppler shift with the Fourier transformation.